


pretty u

by softbinnie



Series: loving you [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, No Smut, Pet Names, Producer Bang Chan, chan loves to call minho cute nicknames, he just wants to be loved, minho is damaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbinnie/pseuds/softbinnie
Summary: minho's pretty in the way he dances. but dancing for chan felt different, though.





	pretty u

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't proof-read this because it hits quite close to home and i would probably cry if i read it again lmao  
but if you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!  
title taken from seventeen's 'pretty u'  
enjoy! ^^

minho's pretty in the way he dances. when he moves, he moves with grace, routines engraved in his memory. and it's obvious by how effortlessly his hips sway, how easy it is for him to get lost in the music and make something out of nothing.

minho loves to dance - he never cares who's watching. as long as there are eyes on him, devouring what he gives them and always wanting more, then he doesn't mind. after all, the eyes make him feel pretty, special, appreciated - and minho loves the feeling; the warm sensation that settles in the pit of his stomach once he leaps from one stranger's bed to his own.

he loves it.

he loves knowing that he was pretty enough - good enough - to satisfy someone yet leave them hungry for more the next day.

dancing for chan felt different, though.

when minho danced for chan, he felt like a rookie again.

chan's gaze, unlike everyone else's, wasn't just hungry. he didn't just crave minho for his body, but for his time as well. chan made the effort of actually getting to know minho after their escapades, which drew minho to him even more.

minho was never needy, never asked for more than what his clients gave him and never asked for any less. but being with chan made him want more. before chan, minho would never stay in a stranger's bed. but when chan would wrap his arms around minho's waist and hold him close to his chest, minho found it hard to leave.

chan gave him attention like no one else did. he gave minho adoration, patience, time. when minho was with chan, it was about him. chan never did anything minho didn't want and he always let the pretty boy take the reigns. he gave minho praise, something the dancer never knew he liked until he heard the words leave the blondes 's mouth.

chan made minho feel special in a way that was exclusive to him and him only, and it was slowly breaking his facade piece by piece.

~*~

it ended when minho turned up unannounced on chan's doorstep in nothing but a black crop top, black boxer briefs and a black raincoat.

"that's funny," chan mused. "i didn't call you, did i?"

minho shrugged, rocking himself back and forth in his black stilettos.

"i know you're not busy on a friday night," the brunette answered, avoiding chan's eyes. "it's cold out here. be a dear and let me in, would you?"

chan obliged easily, stepping to the side and letting minho enter his home before closing the door gently behind him.

"what are you here for?" chan asked, overtaking minho into the living room.

"what else would i be here for?" minho replied with a question of his own. "i'm here to dance. are you saying you don't want me to dance for you?"

with a light chuckle, chan shook his head. "of course not, angel. your desire is what keeps the heart in my chest beating."

minho hummed in response, taking steady steps over to chan and raising his hands to the blonde's chest, shoving him onto the couch lightly.

minho shucked off his coat, shuddering at both the cold air hitting his skin and at chan's adoring gaze. minho decided then that he didn't want to dance. he wanted nothing more than to drown in chan's arms; to be held and caressed and loved.

smirking despite his many insecurities, minho draped himself over chan's lap, his knees resting on the couch on either side of chan's muscular thighs.

chan raised an eyebrow, his hands coming up to hold minho's hips nonetheless, and minho answered his wordless question.

"i fancy a change of scenery," he spoke softly, lips grazing the shell of chan's ear. "mind skipping the formalities?"

"any particular reason why, sweetheart?" chan asked, hot breath fanning over minho's neck. the feeling made minho's breath hitch.

"just want you..." his facade cracked for a second, and minho wasn't sure if he would be able to regain it.

"as you wish, darling," chan complied, kissing minho's neck so softly it made the dancer shiver.

chan was so gentle in the way he kissed minho, in the way he stroked his hips and thighs, and minho found himself overwhelmed too quickly.

"you good, love?" chan asked when he felt minho trembling against him. when he didn't receive an answer, he pulled away from the boy's shoulder to look up at him.

one thing he definitely didn't expect to see was minho crying, tears swimming in his gorgeous hazel eyes and running down his - even more gorgeous - face.

~*~

and that was how minho ended up in one of chan's hoodies, sitting on the blonde's lap as he sobbed into chan's chest.

chan had never seen minho like this as he always seemed so unbothered by everything. and if not that, then he was just so good at pretending. chan had a hand on the small of minho's back, rubbing it in warm circles as minho cried everything he was feeling into the fabric of chan's dress shirt.

"is this why you wanted to see me?" chan asked in a whisper. "not for the sex. because you were upset?"

"needed something to f-fill the emptiness," minho sobbed brokenly, staining chan's shirt with his tears as well as his mascara. "a-and you never take advantage of me."

"i would never, angel," chan reassured, kissing minho's temple. "a precious boy like you should never be taken advantage of."

"you're only saying that because i'm a good lay," minho spoke between sobs. "because i make you feel good."

chan shook his head, tucking one of minho's stray brunette locks behind his ear.

"that's not true, baby," he replied softly. "yes - you make me feel good - but you're still a human just like me. your sexual needs don't make you any less of a person."

minho shifted on chan's lap, lifting his face up from chan's chest. even with his face red and makeup smudged, chan still thought he looked gorgeous.

"they're not s-sexual needs," he hiccuped, and chan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "when i g-give myself to people, i'm special for a night. i'm loved and i'm pretty. b-but last night, a client wanted to put me in a cage and i thought 'when did i become a toy for other people's pleasure?' and the funny thing is: i did it. because he wanted it and i wanted to please, and when i went to sleep i just wanted to be loved."

chan listened sympathetically, continuing to rub minho's back reassuringly.

"s-so i came to you because i need affection, and you're the only one who actually cares about me emotionally," minho admitted. "i needed to feel loved, and special, and pretty but not in a sexual way. i couldn't stop thinking about how nice you are to me and how you praise me and look after me afterwards. i-i guess i just wanted to feel more of that..."

there was a brief silence after that, chan trying to process everything minho had just told him. chan himself knew that he wasn't angry or disappointed in minho - not one bit - but minho took his silence as a sign of disdain.

"i'm sorry that i led you on," he apologised. "i'm sorry that i even came here in the first place. i'm supposed to be a professional and i'm sitting here crying in your lap like some baby. i should go."

minho moved to stand up, but chan's grip tightening around his waist stopped him from doing so.

"it's ok to be vulnerable sometimes, minho," he finally spoke. "it's ok to need a shoulder to cry on and it's perfectly normal to need affection. you just want to be validated and i can understand that. i just wish you would find a better way to go around it, because giving yourself to strangers who only care about you for your body isn't a healthy way of coping with loneliness."

minho bowed his head in shame, knowing that what chan was saying was the truth.

"you know, i'm not here just for sex either," chan continued. "i won't just discard you after we've fooled around. if you just wanted to talk, love, then you could've just told me. you don't need to sleep with me to then be allowed to talk to me."

minho nodded his understanding, bringing one of his arms up to rub at his teary eyes. when he pulled his arm away from his face, minho sighed at the sight of his mascara staining the grey fabric.

"sorry," he apologised feebly and chan chuckled, kissing minho's forehead.

"you keep it, baby," he replied, smiling when minho blushed. "from now on, whenever you're feeling empty, come to me. i'll hold you all night and tell you how beautiful you are until you believe it."

"it's just that," minho sniffled. "sex is the only thing i'm good at. whenever i fool around with people, they only ever call me a 'good slut'. so i figured that if i'm good at it..."

minho trailed off with a shrug, and chan nodded.

"you're worth much more than just sex, minho," he reassured. "you're gorgeous, you're an amazing dancer and your voice is so soft - i bet you would be a great singer if you wanted me to teach you."

"you're a vocal coach?" minho asked, shocked.

chan closed his eyes and shook his head with silent laugher. "not quite, dear. i'm a producer. but i do sing a lot in my spare time."

"will you sing for me?" minho asked, arms winding around chan's neck and pulling himself closer to the blonde.

"only if you stay the night," chan replied, smiling sweetly so minho wouldn't get the wrong idea. "i'm not letting you go home in this state."

~*~

a few hours later and minho found himself with his back pressed to chan's chest as the blonde stroked down his arm slowly.

minho was still wearing chan's hoodie and the boxer briefs that he had arrived in, while chan had shed off his dress shirt and work pants in favour of a plain black t-shirt and his own boxers.

ever since minho's breakdown, chan hadn't made a move on him, which minho appreciated greatly. instead, he had been extremely generous, cooking dinner for minho and letting him decide what they watched on tv.

and now, even when they were ready to sleep, minho couldn't stop doubting himself. what if chan grew tired of him? minho always needed a backup plan in case went to shit.

"what's got you so tense, love?" chan asked before kissing minho's shoulder, hoping it would help him loosen up.

"hm, just thinking about how fucked up i am," the brunette answered nonchalantly. "sorry."

"no worries, darling," chan dismissed. "say whatever you need to feel better."

"i really appreciate you doing this for me - you know i do," minho sighed. "i just- i can't stop thinking about the future. i've done this for so long that i don't really know how to break out of it. i have a job that keeps me busy during the day, but after that it's just me, myself and i."

"come and hang out with me, then," chan suggested. "i could use the company too."

"i don't want to be a burden," minho whined, turning around in chan's grip so that he was facing the blonde. "i'm already overstaying my welcome and i-"

"stop that," chan scolded gently. "you know i don't mind doing this."

minho started to bite his lip and chan stopped his with a light kiss.

"come on, let's sleep."

~*~

when minho woke up after what felt like no sleep, he wasn't surprised to not feel chan's warmth behind him. sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes sleepily before standing up from the bed and trudging into the living room.

he could hear chan singing before he saw him, his melodic voice leading the brunette straight to him. he found chan standing over the stove, and the smell of chocolate and pancake batter hit his nostrils.

chan turned around when he heard movement behind him, smiling warmly at minho when he saw him.

"morning, love," he greeted happily.

"morning," minho replied groggily, blinking out the remaining sleep in his eyes. "what were you singing just then?"

"just a song i've been working on," chan answered before turning back to the stove. "i'm thinking of calling it 'insomnia'."

minho moved slowly, shuffling over to chan and standing at his side. "well, it sounds really good."

chan tore his eyes away from the pancakes to kiss minho's temple lovingly.

"thanks, love."

~*~

"can we...talk about what happened yesterday?" minho asked, looking up at chan nervously.

"as much as you want to, sweetheart," chan replied, smiling up at minho reassuringly.

the two had just finished breakfast and were currently sitting across from each other at the island in chan's kitchen. chan's house was big - much bigger than minho's. but he figured that what chan gets from being a producer.

"so, i don't have to hook up with you just because i want to talk?" minho clarified, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"of course not, love," chan answered with a shake of his head. "you only hook up with me if you want to. and if you don't want to, then that's completely fine."

minho nodded, wringing his hands in front of him.

"what's on your mind, beautiful?" chan asked, reaching over the counter to hold minho's hands in his.

"i don't want to go back home..." minho admitted shyly. "people in my area know me - obviously - but they know me because i sleep with them. i don't want to be around that environment anymore."

"baby, you can stay here for as long as you like," chan offered. "heck, you could move in with me today if you wanted to. or i could stay over there with you if you want me to? it's up to you, love."

minho worried his bottom lip between his teeth and chan stroked over his knuckles with his thumbs softly.

"can i stay here a bit longer, please?" he eventually asked, and chan smiled warmly, bringing minho's hands up to his face so he could kiss them.

"of course, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> this piece really means a lot to me so kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated.  
thanks for reading! <3


End file.
